


L'ultimo Natale insieme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Winner [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Sad, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Daemon passa l'ultimo Natale con Elena."Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.”23 Dicembre. VENTITREESIMA CASELLA.- Obbligo: Scrivi una flash-fic. Angst. “Avrei voluto festeggiare con te ogni Natale della mia vita”.





	L'ultimo Natale insieme

L’ultimo Natale insieme

 

“Non puoi lasciarmi, ti prego. Non posso vivere senza di te” gemette, cadendo in ginocchio accanto al letto. Afferrò la mano della donna stesa nel letto con entrambe le mani, anche se la teneva delicatamente, la sua stretta era ugualmente forte e angosciata.

“Non abbandonarmi! Io non ho la dannata forza di andare avanti senza di te” disse l’uomo con voce rauca. Le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.

La donna piegò le labbra in un sorriso, ispessendo i segni sul suo viso, respirando a fatica. I lunghi capelli biondi le ricadevano sul cuscino ai lati del viso.

Le luce delle candele illuminavano i loro visi di riflessi vermigli, creavano giochi di luce sulle decorazioni di tessuto candido e le palle di Natale d’oro appese al grande abete al centro dell’immensa camera da letto.

Le fiamme nel camino crepitavano, il rumore era coperto dai gemiti e i singhiozzi del nobile, ma anche dal respiro affannoso della giovane.

“Mi duole così tanto amore mio, ma hai sentito cos’ha detto il medico. La mia ferita è troppo grave, non c’è più niente da fare. Danzerò con gli angeli subito dopo la nascita di nostro signore.

Ora ti prego, permettimi di godermi questo Natale con te. Rendi gioiosi questi ultimi momenti” sussurrò. Si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare le lenzuola di lino del letto a baldacchino.

Daemon Spade si rialzò con le gambe tremanti, con una mano si asciugò le lacrime, mentre con l’altra prese quelle delicate della giovane.

“Mia signora, farò qualsiasi cosa voi desideriate. Condurrò qui i migliori musicisti, i commedianti più bravi con le loro maschere irrisorie e grottesche, attiverò ogni vostro adorato carillon nella casa e mille e più festoni invaderanno questa casa” disse.

Elena socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre liquide.

“Tutto ciò mi riempie il cuore di gioia. Mi piacerebbe un ultimo ballo in mio onore…”. Le sue parole furono interrotte da un accesso di tosse. Una lacrima le rigò il viso e le labbra sottili e pallide le tremarono. “V-voglio solo che tu mi prometta che… non ce l’avrai con tuo cugino Giotto per il mio fato. Questa folle guerra tra i Vongola e i Simon deve finire, spero che il mio sacrificio possa farli ragionare” mormorò.

< Li farò distruggere a vicenda. Maledetti, me la pagheranno per avermi privato del più bello dei fiori > pensò Daemon.

“Ovviamente mia signora” mentì.

Utilizzò la sua nebbia per far apparire una serie di dame e cavalieri danzanti, attivò il carillon dell’orologio della camera da letto. Le illusioni si muovevano a tempo di musica, gli uomini indossava maschere bianche a becco, le donne delle mascherine nere.

“Avrei voluto festeggiare con te ogni Natale della mia vita” bisbigliò Daemon, sentendola ridere piano.

 


End file.
